


Forgetting Love

by SakuraShortStack



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraShortStack/pseuds/SakuraShortStack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly breaks it off with Tom and tries to forget Sherlock. She then finds herself approached by a mysterious stranger only to find a different desire placed on her. Loki/Molly Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Love

**Author's Note:**

> A rather odd Prompt crossover from Tumblr. Forgive me if my writing is horrible. I just do this for fun. Thank you for reading.

The morgue door swayed back and forth as its momentum slowly died down, finally closing and leaving a deafening silence in the cold room. Fading foot steps were finally from earshot. The fluorescent lights hummed dully above and the faint beeping of machines broke the sullen face of the morgues keeper, Molly Hooper. Her lips plumped out in a pout and her nose scrunched slightly in frustration. So far she wanted to bury this week in the dirt with the rest of the corpses that temporarily called the morgue their home. Five days ago she had broken off her relationship with Tom. He was a really nice guy, but she finally admitted to herself that he was just an attempt at replicating Sherlock. She had practically ruined the poor man and today was the second time he tried to repair their now non-existent relationship. She knew he harbored a hate for the consulting detective now, blaming him for their break up, Tom may have been naive but he wasn't stupid. He saw the way she shot him glances. Sherlock on the other hand had not been to the morgue in a week or so and was out of the loop in terms of her relationship status, not that he would care. Social events never mattered to him, it wasn't logical or of any importance in his eyes. 

Molly brushed her hand over her forehead in frustration, throat slightly burning and eyes watering. All tell tale signs that once again her emotions were getting the best of her. A shaky breath escaped her mouth and she leaned her lanky frame on the counter next to her. The stainless steel felt cool against her skin, sending goose bumps up her arms. Swallowing the lump in her throat she tried to regain control of her emotions. She found herself crying more often lately. Desperate attempts of distraction with countless hours of overtime did nothing to calm her mind. Where had it all gone wrong?

“How stupid can you be Molly?” Her down trodden voice echoed in her ears as one traitorous tear rolled down her cheek. She pined desperately for a man who she wasn't even sure had the capacity to be in love, let alone choose her. Then she had finally found a man who loved everything about her and she walked away. She was beginning to think she should just give up on love or even a relationship. Perhaps she should have her sanity checked. The sound of foot steps echoed in the outside hall and Molly sighed in frustration. She knew it wasn't Tom as these steps didn't sound rushed or clumsy. The way the footsteps carried she figured it had to be Sherlock, the sound echoed with egotism. The door flew open sharply which angered Molly. Her eyes burned down at the counter before she screamed at the guest. Sherlock no doubt wanted her to spend hours catering to some case he was on with no real appreciation for her help and the thought of it finally set her off. 

“Damn it Sherlock you can't just bloody waltz in here at any given moment you arse!” Her head jerked roughly toward the door and her voice cracked, resounding that she had been crying only moments before. Her eyes were rimmed red and a slight scowl painted her face. Her expression melted away instantly as she realized it wasn't Sherlock but a man she had never seen before. He was very tall with slicked back black hair and deep emerald eyes that gazed leisurely around the room. His angular features only appeared sharper with his porcelain skin and the unnatural light that lit the room. He wore a black suit and quirked a brow at the flustered girl. Molly panicked hoping to all the Gods that this wasn't a higher up that ran the hospital. How unprofessional must she look right now?

“I am so s-sorry, I t-thought you were someone else.” She bit the inside of her cheek realizing her infernal stutter had reared its ugly head. Why must her social insecurities become so apparent? Her cheeks flushed even from saying Sherlock's name and she prayed the man didn't notice. The man smirked deviously as he slowly strolled forward. He seemed to carry himself in a very poised manner, confident in his movements and an arrogant expression on his face. 

“I can assure you, I am not the man you call Sherlock.” His voice was smooth like Sherlock's but not as low of a baritone. It glided over the words seamlessly and Molly found her cheeks flush slightly. “I am merely here to collect an item I need.” His unruly smile made Molly a bit uneasy and the room suddenly felt stuffy. His eyes scanned the counters turning his smile into a slight frown. He huffed slightly and rolled his shoulders back into an upright position. Something turned in Molly's stomach at how his presence demanded attention and authority. It even put Sherlock's ever present ego to shame.

“C-can I help you with s-something?” Her hands shook as she lightly smoothed out her lab coat, a motion that didn't escape the mans gaze. The aura the man gave off was strange and it made Molly increasingly uneasy. Her eyes strayed from his to the door, knowing it was the only exit. It earned a small chuckle from the man who leaned against the counter.

“I am here to retrieve a specific retina scanner that I am in need of.” He casually looked at his hands before turning his attention back to Molly. The only retina scanner she knew of was used for corpses. Since a deceased person can not hold their eye steady the device digs into the surrounding skin, 'scoops' up the eye and scans in forcibly. It was only in the testing phase but would hopefully help future Jane and John Doe cases. What on Earth could this man possibly want with it? 

“Oh, um its here in the back. A-are you from the University? We really haven't h-had the chance to use it and fill out the paper work y-you sent us.” Molly walked slowly to the back storage room, hoping that the sooner the man acquired his item the sooner he would leave so she could breathe properly. She knew this man wasn't from the University, nor did he have any right to take the scanner, but he radiated danger and she wasn't foolish enough to get herself killed.

“No I am not Miss -” He paused in expectation not having moved from his lax position against the counter.

“Molly. M-may I ask your name?” Her hands shuffled through a few boxes before pulling down the small steel case that housed the rather appalling device. Taking in a deep breath she made her way back toward the man, ready for this whole uneasy and awkward encounter to end. 

“Loki, Prince of Asgard.” He stood up from leaning and scooped up the box from the girls hands. Molly gave a small laugh at the assumed it was a joke the man was giving her. 

“I am sure and I am the Queen of England.” She laughed softly until the mans smile dropped a bit. He leaned forward, bending down from his imposing height. His nose came only inches from her own and she suddenly felt her mouth go completely dry. 

“You think me jesting mortal? Then let me show you how real I am. I am a God!” Her eyes widened as his clothing bled away to reveal ornate armor and a helm that towered above her. “Tell me little one, do I still remind you of this Sherlock you claimed me to be?” Her lips trembled and she found herself stumbling back only to have him grip her wrist in a painful grasp. “Let me make something clear Midguardian, I am so much greater than the mortal man whose name you called me. From the first moment I saw you I could see the hidden feelings you harbor for him. Tell me, does he return your affections?” Molly hesitated and felt his grip tighten more. “TELL ME.” He wasn't sure why the woman set him off but he wasn't having a very good day. 

“N-no!” Her scream surprised even herself. Yet it surprisingly felt good to let her emotions out. Tears rolled down her cheeks. “He would never look at me that way, he is incapable of love or-” She bit her lip, wondering why she was explaining herself to this otherworldly maniac.

“Oh.” His eyes squinted slightly and his mouth took on a feral smirk. Maybe he could turn his day around by use of this woman. “He lacks love and intimacy is that it little one? You swoon and fawn over a man who would overlook your desires and yet you remain loyal. How...human.” He circled around Molly as though a predator assessing its pray. “Let me release you of that mortal burden.” Molly stiffened when his hot breath hit her ear and an arm wound its way around her waist. “When I am done with you, you will no longer crave his attention. You will think of me. Dream of me. Beg for me to take you again and again. You will kneel for your KING.” His voice enunciated each syllable with precision and Molly felt a familiar heat pool in her belly. So much promise was laced in his words and she found herself yearning his touch. How had she gotten here? She knew this was wrong and disturbing even, but her body betrayed her mind. 

“Then show me.” Her voice was almost a whimper and it earned a dark chuckle from Loki. He spun her around and laid her down on the counter. She found herself in a heated kiss with strong hands ripping her lab coat off in a barbaric manner which earned Loki a deep moan. He smirked into the kiss, this Midguardian kept surprising him. How she craved his dominance, he found it intoxicating. He wanted to earn more delicious sounds from the girl. His hands worked her shirt up and over head in a swift movement, giving him a view of her milky white skin underneath. His brows lifted at the contraption that held her breasts in place, not familiar with the garment. 

“You Midguardians and your garb.” He chuckled lightly. Molly looked up through hooded eyes and shifted her arm back to unhook her bra. With a quick and skilled motion she tossed the brassier to the ground. Leaning back in hopes that Loki would continue his assault, he did not disappoint. He latched around one of her perk buds and began licking and nipping earning continued mewls from the young girl. Her hand shot up to her hair, moaning into her arm as the heat continued to pool. It felt like a fire billowed around her and seeped into her skin. Her heart picked up rhythm and her breath shook. Every sensation took over her mind allowing no other thought than what the Asguardian God was doing to her. Soon she felt heated kisses make their way down toward the edge of her pants, nimble fingers worked the button and zipper to remove the garment; underwear and all. Molly shivered and bit her lip as cold air hit the heat of her womanhood.

“So wet and eager already?” Loki lowered his mouth toward her most sensitive pearl, encasing his lips around it while maintaining eye contact with the trembling girl. Her breath hitched and her back arched at a painful angle. Suddenly she felt a coil begin to tighten deep within in her. She was on the brink of something intangible. It was winding closer and closer, pushing her toward the edge. She had never felt so desired and beautiful before. Then she felt it, the coil snapped and a blinding white light and searing heat soared through her. Her inner muscles clenched around something that just wasn't there. Eyes snapped shut and her hands grasped desperately to pull him closer, she just needed more. She caught him off guard by pulling on the horns of his helm, burying his face further into her sex. He growled deeply, surprised at his own reaction to her movement. He became aware of his now uncomfortably tight fitted pants. His hand moved down, freeing him from the confines of leather. Strong fingers wrapped around his length, giving a few tentative pumps. Molly sighed deeply, laying in a heap on the counter. Chest rising and falling in post orgasmic bliss.

“Oh we are far from done little one.” Loki pulled her off the island, kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on his tongue. Molly moaned, never having done such a thing before. It was so erotic and and primal. Once again she was spun around with her hands splayed on the cold surface. She gasped as the cold brushed against her already painfully pert breasts. She felt her legs get kicked apart to widen her stance and his hard member pressing against her backside. Then a heavy weight was placed on her head as she realized it was his helm. His hand ran up the middle of her back, gripping on one of the horns, mimicking her early action. His other hand gripped her hip tightly and without a word he plunged into her heat. Molly let out a moan that was deeper and more raspy then any previous noise before. 

Loki pulled back on the helm, arching her back sharply and cranking her head back, breasts bouncing fiercely as he immediately started a brutal pace. He left her no room to adjust against his large size and he grinned widely as her heat became even slicker against his onslaught. His hips snapped sharply , hip bones colliding into her soft cheeks with every thrust. 

“Oh God.” Molly tried to steady herself on the island but felt lost to his power. His almost bruising grip on her hips felt like the only thing keeping her from pooling to the ground in a mindless heap. She had never felt sensations so intense, no one had ever pulled such ecstasy from her before. She felt his whole length as it pumped in and out of her. 

“Yes, cry out for me.” Loki groaned as the girls cries intensified and the God felt his own desire build. He surprised the girl by turning her to face him and pulling her up on to him. She followed quickly by wrapping her legs around his slender waist, finding easy purchase as his leather armor was still on. His hands dug into her cheeks and her arms wound up into his hair. He pulled her down ferociously down on himself, marveling in the sight of her head falling back, helm shining in all its glory. 

“L-Loki, so c-close.” 

“Say my name little one.” He rolled his hips up sharply sending a wonderful shiver through the girl who was slowly losing all control. 

“L-loki.” Her voice was so soft and breathy.

“Louder!” His voice bit out sharply. 

“L-LOKI!” Her voice cracked at the last syllable. Her muscles clenched around him and her eyes rolled back. Her whole body seemed to seize up in the Gods arms. He watched the small Midguardian ride through her orgasm until he finally let go into his own. With a few chaotic thrusts he spilled himself into the girl. He walked forward enough to set her back on the counter, each trying to catch their breath. Molly felt her lungs burn as she finally found the ability to breathe again. Her mind was hazy as the bliss continued to wash over her in waves. The room seemed eerily quiet as noises of their intimacy ceased. Loki pulled back and put himself away, looking like nothing had happened. Molly propped herself up on her elbows, looking at the smug look the God before her wore. He reached a hand out and Molly knew full well this wasn't about love. It was about desire. With a smile she lifted his helm off her head and handed to him. He smiled at her action, this mortal had potential. After placing his helm on and a flick of the wrist, his armor all disappeared into the Midguardian suit he wore when first arriving. Molly hopped off the island and quickly dressed herself, throwing her torn up lab coat in the garbage. The two stood silently in the cold room. 

“I underestimated you mortal. You are smarter than most. Perhaps I will visit you again. You could be of use to me. Till later, little one.” Without another word he grabbed the metal box on which he originally came for and exited the room. Molly smiled broadly and hope bubbled in her chest. She no longer cared about love, all she could think of was Loki ravishing her again. She didn't need Tom or Sherlock. She had a God...a King...a lover. He set her body on fire in ways she never knew. Her body was his and her heart her own. Brushing her tousled hair back she looked at the clock and realized it was time to go home. On shaky legs she made her way out of the morgue, a room that she had never felt more alive in.


End file.
